Where Loyalties Lie
by in-umbra
Summary: Hundreds of years into the future, and Equestria is now a war zone. Some ponies have betrayed their own kind and is fighting against ponies who want peace and harmony. Other ponies, however, fight for peace and put complete trust and loyalty in each other. But...can everypony be trusted?


**A/N: hey guys! I am back with a new MLP story that I'm hoping I will finish. Now I would like to say I am doing a VA with some of my friends on a singing app called smule, so if you're intrested and have a smule account, my username is soccertrill15...and you can listen to some amazing people helping me with this project! Anyway, I'll give credit to all the ocs my friends have in this story by their current smule usernames..and I made sure to have their permission to use their OCs**

**Pumpkin Seed and Melody Breeze belong to SilverStarStudio**

**DetectiveVV belongs to weekly_madness**

**Silver Ivy and Rainbow Iris belong to _RainbowIris_**

**Paw Note and Claw Striker belong to swifty_child**

**Onyx Wings belongs to AriGrandeLatte**

**Spectrum Song belongs to emmynesart**

**annnnd that's it. Soccer Trill and Mystic Bolt are my ocs. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**I own nothing of MLP except my own two ocs**

* * *

Over the passed hundred years, Equestria has had it's downfall. It went from being this peaceful land to a basic war zone. The princesses have disappeared, so the ponies only had each other for their guidance. How the war started is still unknown, but word has it that all it took was one small group of dishonest ponies to start it all. Eventually, that small group grew, until war broke lose.

A Pegasus pony named Silver Ivy was pacing around in her room, thinking of how today was going to go, when a knock was heard at the door. Silver Ivy turned and before she could respond back, a note was slipped underneath her doorway and she looked down at the words that stood before her.

_"Silver, I need you to come to my room at once! It's urgent!"-Detective VV_

Silver's eyes widen and didn't hesitate to fly at full speed towards Detective's room. She flew so fast, she nearly smashed down the door. Detective jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see Silver panting at the door. Before Detective could say a word, Silver spoke in between breaths.

"I...I heard you needed to tell me something. What's this about?"

Detective frowned. "The enemy has been working tirelessly to break in. We're all trying our best to make sure this doesn't happen, but they will eventually break in."

"Oh man...this is bad," Silver muttered. "What are the others doing?"

"Soccer and Pumpkin are checking around the perimeter, Paw went to deliver the message to the others, and Melody is thinking of a plan to sort this out."

Silver took a breath. "Ok, ok...well, what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go join Melody in coming up with a plan."

Silver nodded after a few moments. "Yea...good idea."

With that, Silver and Detective went to go find their good friend Melody Breeze.

Meanwhile, two Pegasus ponies by the name of Soccer Trill and Pumpkin Seed searched the perimeter of their camp for any intruders. At one point, Soccer thought she spotted an enemy hiding, but all there was behind the bush was a squirrel. Pumpkin had no luck on her end either. Eventually, both Pegasus ponies decided to head back towards the camp to meet up.

"Have you found anything?" Pumpkin asked.

Soccer sighed. "No...you?"

"I haven't found anything. No enemies amount us."

"Not good," Soccer shook her head. "I have a horrible feeling at least one pony already broke in."

Pumpkin Seed gasped at hearing Soccer saying this, and that caused Soccer to stare at her in confusion.

"What is it?"

"You don't think..." Pumpkin trailed off.

"I don't know, but we need to keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. Now come on...let's go tell the others."

"Uh...r-right!"

Soccer and Pumpkin walked deeper into the camp...both of them with certain thoughts on their minds.

A Pegasus named Paw Note has finished delivering the message from Detective to everyone in the camp. He was speeding his way though the camp so he can tell Detective that everyone knows. However, he went too fast, and ended up running running into another. The two ponies ended up falling on the ground, and Paw sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ouch!"

"Ow...hey..." a Pegasus named Melody Breeze looked up at Paw. "Wait...Paw?"

Paw's eyes widen as he became frantic. "Oh my gosh Melody! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you and-!"

Melody lightly chuckled. "Hey don't sweat it! Anyway, why are you in such a rush?"

"I was just finishing delivering the message to the other ponies and I was on my way back to tell Silver and Detective. I'm hoping Soccer and Pumpkin are doing alright."

Melody shrugs. "I'm sure they're fine. They're tough aren't they?"

"That is true...and we know how protective Soccer can be."

Melody laughs. "Haha true!"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" Paw asked.

"I might have a plan for what we can do against the enemy."

Paw's eyes sparkled. "Oh really?! Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Paw then started speeding towards the main camp. Melody let out a light laugh as she followed behind,.

Meanwhile, far outside of the camp, a Pegasus and an alicorn pony were watching the camp from a distance. More specifically, behind some bushes.

The Pegasus pony laughed. "Do they really think they're safe? Ha! They're so pathetic!"

"Agreed!" the alicorn nodded. "I doubt they know of our little spy that's over there! Now come on! Let's go tell the commander before she gets pissed!"

"I could care less about what that stupid commander thinks!" the Pegasus snapped. "Will you stop being so stubborn and annoying?! Let's go!" the alicorn said annoyed.

The Pegasus sighed in annoyance. "Fine! Let's just hope that so called spy doesn't mess this up!"

The alicorn nodded before the two ponies made their way back to their camp.

* * *

**A/N: what do you guys think? I know it was short, but that's because it was the first chapter! Please let me know what you think and as I said if you have a smule account, follow the amazing people I mentioned above! Anyway, bye guys!:)**


End file.
